This invention relates to a nozzle for delivering an active material diluted with water from a fluid supply (e.g. a conduit such as a garden hose). The active material can be formulated for insect control, weed control, cleaning, fertilizing, or the like. More particularly, it relates to a nozzle that also stores the active material.
Various systems have been developed to use water in a hose to aspirate/integrate an active material into the fluid line to deliver insecticides, herbicides, fertilizers, automobile cleaners, window cleaners, fire retardants, disinfectants, anti-fogging compounds, pool care compounds, and other cleaning, disinfecting, and deodorizing materials (collectively "active material(s)"). The active material is typically formulated and stored in a concentrated liquid form in a separate container prior to use. The dispensing system then requires the concentrate to be aspirated/integrated with the water supply. This results in a series of complex internal and external connections to allow the device to aspirate and dispense properly.
Other systems have been developed to dilute and deliver an active material from a hose or the like where the nozzle itself stores the active material. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos., 165,773; 4,767,059; and 4,875,626. The disclosures of these patents and all other publications referred to herein are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
However, piston based systems used for this purpose can be complex and difficult to manufacture, thus becoming costly to produce. Also, since they are designed only for liquid forms of active materials, they are unsuitable for use with solid/semi-solid (gel) forms of active materials. Solid/semi-solid active materials are preferred as they require less space in a container, are lighter weight so as to be easier to transport, and provide a longer period of application per gram then their liquid counterparts. Systems that are more suitable for use with solids have in the past provided uneven dispensing of the active material, are susceptible to blockage, are bulky in construction and/or have other deficiencies.
There is therefore a need for an improved hose-end nozzle that stores and dispenses an active material.